Telenovela Drama Stress
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kegajean hisagi and the gank yang gak jelas Warning: full humor,Gaje,lebayness,OOc,a bit yaoi RnR pliss


**TELENOVELA **

**DRAMA STRESS**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Titekubo-sama, Lagu-lagu yang ada di sini milik bandnya masing-masing, sorry kalo ada aransemenya dikittttt(berlebihan)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Lebay,Stress,Gaje,Narsis,Norak,a bit humor yaoi dan sebagainya… Moga terhibur aja deh…**

**ENJOY MY FIC….**

* * *

Siang hari yang cerah di rumah Hisagi ya para penghuninya lagi sibuk yang lagi bikin Pr itu kaget saat Kusaka masuk

"Hisa-nii,"

"Ada apa?"

"Pinjam MP3."

"Nih.."

Saat menyetel lagu tersebut Kusaka langsung Budeg…

"Aduh.. nii-san masa lagu stress semua.." Kata Kusaka keki

"Maksud lo?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Gak pekak telinga lo, denger music kayak gini?"

"Ya gak juga sih.."

"Emang lagu apaan aja nih.."

"O ada LP,Limbbizkit..,trus.."

"Ah.. gak jadi deh.." Kata Kusaka lalu keluar

"Lah.." Hisagi langsung cengo…

Lalu Kusaka menghampiri Kaien yang lagi baca komik Shinchan

"Kai-nii,"

"Apa?"

"Pinjam MP3 dong."

"Nih.."

Saat mendengar lagunya kusaka langsung cengo

"Lah kog malah soundtracknya doraemon?"

"Ya, gimana lagi gw kan penggemar-"

"Gak jadi deh.."Kata Kusaka lalu keluar…

Kaien langsung cengo..

Tiba-tiba Hisagi muncul

"Kai.. Kusaka mana?"

"Barusan keluar.."

"Aduh, tuh anak katanya gak jadi tapi mp3 gw dibawa juga!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Eh, iya mp3 gw juga.." Kata Kaien yang baru nyadar

Lalu Kusaka menghampiri Renji

"Ren pinjam mp3,"

"Nih.."

Saat memutar lagi tersebut Kusaka langsung cengo

"Lah, kog lagu koesplus semua?"

"Ya gimana lagi.. lagunya inspiratif dan-"

"Gak jadi deh.." Kata kusaka lalu berlalu

Lalu Kusaka menghampiri Ichigo

"Ichi.. Pinjam mp3,"

"Nih.."

Saat menyetel lagu Kusaka langsung menangis

"Woi Kusaka.. Lah, kog malah nangis.." Kata Ichigo cengo

"Habisnya, lagu lo bikin gw kangen ma kampung. Ya udah gak jadi.." Kata Kusaka lalu pergi tanpa mebalikkan mp3 tersebut

Ichigo Cuma cengo…

Lalu kusaka menghampiri Yumichika

"Yumi.. pin-"

"Loh, Kusaka lo kenapa? Kog nagis berantem ma Hisa ya.. Makanya kan udah gw-"

"Gak siapa bilang ini gara-gara Ichigo,"

Hisagi yang lewat langsung cengo

"Lah, Kusaka emang lo di apain Ichigo? Siala-" Kata Hisagi emosi

"Yang jadi masalahnya, itu mp3 dia.."Kata Kusaka motong-motong seenaknya

"O, jadi dia gak ma-" Kata Yumichika

"Bukan gitu, lagunya itu bikin gw kangen ma kampung.. Yumi pinjam Mp3 " Kata Kusaka dan kembali memotong seenaknya

"Nih.."

Hisagi keki sendiri melihat perangai adiknya yang dari tadi motong-motong mulu…

Saat menyetel lagu tersebut Kusaka langsung jaw drop…

"Lah, kog galau semua?"

"Ya, gimana lagi gw kan-'

"Udah gak jadi.." Kata Kusaka lalu keluar tanpa mengembalikan Mp3 tersebut

"Hisa..! Adek lo tega bener masa dari tadi motong-motong mulu.." Kata Yumichika nangis lebay

"Udahlah Yumi.. sabar ya.." Kata Hisagi menyeka air mata yumi dengan tissue

Saat Kaien lewat ia langsung cengo

"Hisa! Gak nyangka gw.." Kata Kaien dengan nada super lebay

"Apaan sih Kai..?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Kau selingkuhhhh hiks..hiks.." Kata Kaien nangis lebay

Hisagi langsung cengo '_lah ni anak kenapa lagi…?'_

"Kaien Lo salah sangka gw Cuma.."

"Udahlah Yumi… Hancur hati gw.." Kata Kaien nagis lebay

"Eh.. Ruki nelpon…." Kata Hisagi lalu keluar…

"Halo Ruki ada apa?"

"Gini Hisagi kirimin lagu LP Yang blackbirds dong.."

"Okee.. apa sih yang nggak buat kamu,"

"Ah, gombal lo, kog ribut di situ.."

"Ya, biasa telenovela lebayyyy,"

"Eh.. masa pada nonoton yang kayak gitu?" Kata Rukia cengo

"Ya gak lah.. ini yang live nya gitu.."

"Hisa… Lo tega ya?"

"Eh maksud lo apa Ikkaku?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Ah, elo kan udah berhubungan ma si Kaien, masa selingkuh ma si Yumi.." Kata Ikkaku lebay

"Eh Apa!" Hisagi cengo sendiri

Rukia yang ngedengerin Cuma ketawa cekikikan…

"Lah His.. Lo telpon ma siapa?"

"Ya sama Ruki dong.."

"Aduh..His lo bener-bener dah. Remuk hati gue His… Apa sih kekurangan gw?" Kata Kaien lebay

Rukia semakin ketawa ngakak, lalu ia memetuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Hisagi. Saat sampai yang menyambut malah Kusaka yang minjam mp3.

"Ruki pinjam Mp3,"

"Lah.. itu kan ada?" Kata Rukia cengo melihat 10 buah mp3 yang tergeletak itu

"Ya beda.. lagunya Cuma satu-satu yang keren.."

"Ya udah nih.."

Lalu Rukia pun masuk ke rumah Hisagi.. saat melihat di ruang tamu ia langsung cengo..

"His… Kalo gini mah.. pulangin aja gw.. ke emak gw.." Kata Kaien nangis lebay

"Aduh.. Kai lo salah paham.." Kata Hisagi ikutan lebay

"Udahlah, lo pilih dy apa aku" Kata Yumichika pada Ikkaku sambil nunjuk Renji

"Gw.. pilih… Ichigo.. konidinya ada?" Kata Ikkaku ngikutin iklan

Rukia hanya menahan ketawa

"Loh, Ruki ngapain?" Kata Hitsugaya yang baru pulang

"Ini loh telenovela lebay," Kata Rukia sambil menahan ketawa

"Ikutan dong.." Kata Kusaka yang nimbrung..

* * *

Di Ruang tamu

"Hisagi.. Lo tega.. lo selingkuh.." Kata Kaien lebay

"Aduh Kai.. lo percaya dong ma gw, di hati gw itu Cuma ada elo dan Kira doing kog.." Kata Hisagi dengan ekspresi super lebay

Rukia,Hitsugaya,dan Kusaka langsung ketawa ngakak

"Oke kalau gitu.. LO GW END!" Kata Kaien

"Hhh... ya udah lah. Kira lo mau gak ma gw.." Kata Hisagi sambil ngebawa bunga satu keranjang kayak orang mau jualan

"Mau dong Shu-chan" Kata Kira ikutan lebay

"Hiks.. HWA! Renji… Hisagi jahat sama gw.." Kata Kaien nangis lebay

"Udahlah.. kan masih ada gw.."Kata Renji lebay

"Dia milikku bukan millikmuu" Kata Ichigo nyeret Kaien

"Dia untukku bukan untukmu.." Kata Renji nyeret Kaien

"Pergilah kamu.. biarkan aku mendekatinya…"

"Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkanya"

"Karena dia berikan aku pertanda cinta"

"Jangan lah kamu banyak bermimpi oh.."

Rukia,Hitsugaya,dan Kusaka makin ketawa ngakak

Lalu mereka mulai deh nyanyi-nyanyi stress

"Andai aku… Pasha Ungu..Semua wanita kan memburuku…" Kata Kaien

"Bila aku Ariel Peterpan… Lo yakin ngefans karena Gw keren.." Kata Hisagi loncat-loncat

"Sexy badanya Mulan Jamela cantiknya dia seperti akyu" Kata yumichika lebay

"Giring nidji sahabat aku… dekat denganku.. dialah aku.." Kata Ikkaku lebay

"Tapi…Kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa…" Kata Kaien dengan nada lebay

"Ku ingin engkau mencintaiku.. APa adanya…." Kata Hisagi lebay

"Ku bukan superstar…. Kaya dan terkenal…. Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal…. Ku bukan bangsawan.. ku bukan Priyai.. Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin di cintai…" Kata mereka dengan ekspresi Super Lebay…

"Andai aku.. Letto.. wes pasti aku wong jhowo" Kata Ichigo dengan nada lebay

"Tapi…Kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa…" Kata Renji

"Ku ingin engkau mencintaiku.. APa adanya…." Kata Ichigo

"Ku bukan superstar…. Kaya dan terkenal…. Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal…. Ku bukan bangsawan.. ku bukan Priyai.. Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin di cintai…" Kata mereka dengan ekspresi Super Lebay…

"Yo! Yo! Narik mang!" Sorak HisaKai

"Kata orang… Ku mirip GlennFredly.. Suara merdu wanita jatuh hati…." Kata Renji lebay

"Namun.. sayang… Semua itu.. hanya mimpi… untukmu…" Kata Yumichika lebay

"Jadi semua itu hanya mimpi?" Tanya Renji dengan ekspresi lebay

"Ya iyalah… Masa Ya iya dong..Semangka aja di belah bukan dibedong!" Kata Yumichika

"Ku bukan superstar…. Kaya dan terkenal…. Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal" Kata mereka

"Kamu bukan super… Kamu bukan star… Kalau digabungin kamu bukan Superstarrrrr" Kata Yumichika lebay

"Ku bukan bangsawan… Ku bukan priyai" Kata Kaien

"Ya iyalah bego!" Kata Hisagi backing vocal

"Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin di cintai" Sorak mereka

"Yo! Ku..Ku bukan superstar.. Kaya dan terkenal.. Yo! Ku .. ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal" Kata Kaien ngerap

"Oh yeah.. ku bukan bangsawan ku bukan priyai.. Hell yeah ku hanya lah orang yang ingin dicintai… Oh yeah!.." Kata Hisagi yang ngerap dan ngerock sekaligus

"Sayang…Ku bukan superstar…. Kaya dan terkenal…. " Kata Ichigo

"Sayang ku hanya manusia biasa…" Kata Renji

"Sayang Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal…." Kata Ikkaku

"Ya iyalah.. kalo elo saudagar dia gak bakalan nolak….." Sorak semuanya

" Ku bukan bangsawan.. ku bukan Priyai.." Kata Kaien

"Ya jelas mah itu.."Kata Hisagi

"Tapi satu hal yang pasti.." Kata Yumichika

" Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin di cintai…" Kata mereka serempak

Rukia,Hitsugaya,dan Kusaka makin ketawa ngakak bahkan Kusaka sampai ngerekam mereka.. tiba-tiba Iba pulang dan ia bingung

"Loh ada apa neh rame bener?"

"Haha... biasa, ada telenovela live," Kata Kusaka ngakak

"Eh.." Iba hanya cengo

"Oh…yeah..check..check..check it..check it.. OUT" Sorak Hisagi

"Dia yang bila gila..aku gak peduli.." Kata Ichigo lebay

"Dia yang bilang nakal.. aku gak peduli.." Kata Ikkaku

"Dia yang bilang kampung.. juga gak peduli.." Kata Yumichika

"Dia yang fitnah aku.. aku gak peduli.." Kata Kaien

"Oh…yeah..check..check..check it..check it.. OUT" Sorak Hisagi

"Dia yang mencibirku.. juga gak peduli" Kata Ichigo

"Dia yang benci aku.. ku tambah gak peduli" Kata Ikkaku

"Dia yang cinta aku.. oo baru ku peduli.." Kata Hisagi narsis

"HUU! Narsis Lo!" Sorak semua

"Yo.. hidup sudah susah…" Kata Kaien

"..Jangan bikin runyam.." Kata Hisagi

"Kita santai aja..ooo wou..wou.."

"Apa yang kau kata Apa yang dia kata… Ku tak pernah ambil pusing…" Kata Ichigo

"Kau mo bilang apa… semua mo bilang apa.. ku hanya bisa berkata…" Kata Renji

"EMANG GUE PIKIRIN!" Sorak semuanya

"Dia yang bilang tolol aku gak peduli.." Kata Renji

"Dia yang bilang norak..juga gak peduli" Kata Kira

"Dia yang benci aku.. Ku tambah gak peduli.." Kata Hisagi

"Dia yang cinta aku.. oo baru ku peduli.." Kata Kaien G-R

"HUU! G-R LO!" Sorak semua

"Yo.. hidup sudah susah…" Kata Kaien

"..Jangan bikin runyam.." Kata Hisagi

"Kita santai aja..ooo wou..wou.."

"Apa yang kau kata Apa yang dia kata… Ku tak pernah ambil pusing…" Kata Ichigo

"Kau mo bilang apa… semua mo bilang apa.. ku hanya bisa berkata…" Kata Renji

"EMANG GUE PIKIRIN!" Sorak semuanya

"Aku tak peduli.." Kata Kaien

"Orang mau bilang apa saja" Kata Kira

"Ku tak perduli…Ku tak peduli.." Kata Ichigo

"Yang penting..HAPPY!" Sorak Hisagi

Semua yang di luar udah ketawa ngakak… gimana gak Hisagi yang cool gitu jadi Narsis banget.. Ichigo yang gengsian jadi Bawel..Kaien yang casual jadi jadi lebay bener..Kira yang pendiam jadi norak… Ikkaku yang cuek jadi jadul…ya hanya mereka yang berubah drastic.. kalo Renji ma Yumichika mah emang kayak gitu…

"Hidup jangan dibikin susah….Syukuri apa adanya" Kata Kaien dengan lebay

"Gak perlu keluh kesah …Bikin susah" Kata Kusaka ikutan lebay

"Biar BBM naik terus asyik…Kagak usah puyeng mikirin" Kata Hisagi narsis

"Daripada demo kita joget aje" Kata mereka ber tiga dengan lebay

"Naik enak turun ogah

Naik enak turun ogah

Naik enak turun ogah

Naik enak turun ogah" Kata Ikkaku,Kira dan Yumichika yang duet

"Biar BBM naik terus " Kata Ichigo

"Asyik" Kata Renji duet

"Kagak usah puyeng mikirin" Kata Hisagi dengan ekspresi super lebay

"Daripada demo kita joget aje" Kata mereka semua serempak

"Naik enak turun ogah" Kata mereka

"Ya iyalah kalo udah enakan di atas ngapain turun ya gak" Kata Hisagi

"Naik enak turun ogah" Kata mereka

"Emang angkot…" Sorak Kusaka

"Naik enak turun ogah" Kata mereka serempak

"Mati aja lo!" Kata Kaien lebay

"Naik enak turun ogah" Kata mereka serempak

"Ya udah nyangkut aja lo di sana!" Sorak mereka

"Yey! ShuKai! ShuKai!" Sorak mereka…

"Test…test..test.. Yeah the hell!" Sorak Hisagi

"Ow..Ow yeah…pandangan pertama..Awal aku berjumpa" Kata HisaKai duet

"Yeah.. Pandangan pertama.. awal aku berjumpa…" Kata Hisagi me-remix

"Sungguh tak kusangka….rasa tak percaya.." Kata Kaien

"Cowok setampan dy…datang menghampiriku.." Kata Hisagi dengan nada Lebay

"Cieh..Cieh..PRIKITIW!" sorak mereka

"Hampir-hampir aku tak sadar di buatnya.." Kata Kaien

"Sungguh karena dy…Aku di depan anda.." Kata Hisagi lebay

"Memberanikan diri.." Kata Kaien lebay

"Bergaya dan bernyanyi… OhYeaH!" Sorak Hisagi

"Oww hoba… goyang neng!" Sorak Kaien

"Yeah everybody..! " Sorak Hisagi

"Memang kecantikanya.." Kata Kaien sambil ngerayu Hisagi

"Oh.. masa cih.." Kata Hisagi sok imut

"Dan kelembutan hatinya.." Kta Kaien lebay

"uu cayang..cayang.." Kata Hisagi dengan nada imut

"Membuat aku berani…" Kata Kaien

"Hayo! Kamu pasti bisa!" Sorak Hisagi

"Menghadapi dunia…." Kata Kaien merangkul Hisagi

"mmm Muach.." Kata Hisagi mengecup pipi Kaien

"Cieh..cieh… SO SWEEEET!" Soarak semuanya

* * *

"Ruki gak cemburu" Tanya Kusaka

"Ya gak lah.. apa yang mau dicemburuin hahaha lebay gitu.." Kata Rukia ketawa

"Iya lo bener.. lagian semuanya juga pada mabuk kog selain ya Ikkaku dan Yumichika."

"Eh.. masa?"

"Ya gitu..deh.." Kata Kusaka ketawa

"Lah kalian gak ikutan?" Kata Ruki cengo

"Biasa Underage…" Kata Kusaka dan Hitsugaya cool

"Dasar.." Rukia langsung sweatdrop

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya…

"Eh.. lah kog gua tidur disini?" Kata Hisagi cengo "Lah semuanya juga…. Ada apa ya kemarin?" Lalu Hisagi bangun dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut… "Lah Kog Kusaka,Rukia,Iba,Hitsu,juga tidur di sini?" Hisagi makin bingung…

"Eh..Hisagi pagi…"

"Eh Ruki udah bangun.."

"Iya gitu deh.."

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin ada apa ya?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Masa lupa kan acara music," Kata Rukia

"O..gitu.."

"Ya udah gua pulang dulu ya,"

"Iya hati-hati.."

Lalu saat ke dapur Hisagi menemukan sebotol bir

"Lah kog bisa ada bir? Seingat gw gak ada yang…" Hisagi terdiam…"Sialan ini pasti kerjaan si tuyul, berarti kemarin gua mabuk tuh. Sialan!pantesan gua gak ingat gua ngapain kemarin,"Kata Hisagi keki

"Hisa… aduh..my sweet little honey udah bangun.." Kata Kaien sambil memeluk Hisagi

"Woi, Kai!aduh..wah masih mabuk neh dia.." Lalu Hisagi mengambil segelas air putih dan mengguyur Kaien

"Aduh, Hisa apa-apaan sih..Lo pikir gua tanaman!" Kata Kaien yang keki karena disiram air

"Hhh lo sadar juga Kai..Lo tau kayaknya kemarin kita dikerjain ma Ikkaku dan Yumichika"

"Eh.. maksud lo?"

"Neh lo liat.." Kata Hisagi sambil menunjuk sebotol bir

"Pantesan, kepala gue pas bangun agak pusing gimana gitu.."

"Ya udah, gimana kalo kita kerjain balik…"

"Eh gimana caranya?"

"Kita pura-pura mabuk lagi gimana?"

"Eh.. gak ngerti gua,"

"Gini.." Kata Hisagi membisikkan sesuatu ke Kaien

"EHHH! Lo gila his.. Gw straight-Duak!"

"Dasar bego..kan udah gua bilang Cuma pura-pura okey!" kata Hisagi menjitak Kaien

"Hhh iya deh..Shu-chan" Kata Kaien nyengir

"Sialan..awas lo macam-macam gua libas lo!" Kata Hisagi mendeathglare ke Kaien

"Aye-aye sir,"kata Kaien masih nyengir

Lalu mereka langsung ke teras rumah.

Sementara itu Ikkaku baru saja bangun saat ke teras ia langsung cengo+kaget melihat Kaien dan Hisagi yang lagi bermesraan.

"Shu,kalau kamu jadi gula, biarkan aku jadi semutnya,

Kalau kamu jadi lautan, biar aku jadi samudranya," kata Kaien yang merayu Hisagi

"Ih, gombal deh kamu," kata Hisagi mencubit pipi Kaien

"Ya,iya dong sayang, oya kalau kita married mau punya anak berapa?" tanya Kaien mengelus kepala Hisagi

"Mmm.. 2 aja deh.." kata Hisagi

"Kog 2 sayang?" tanya Kaien yang masih memainkan rambut Hisagi

"Ya biar sepasang gitu, yang cowok keren kayak kamu," kata Hisagi bersandar di pundak Kaien

"Dan yang cewek manis, kayak kamu," kata Kaien sambil membelai Hisagi

Ikkaku yang Jawdrop langsung masuk ke dalam, dan membangunkan Yumichika.

"Yumi..Yumi, bangun." Kata Ikkaku membangunkan konconya itu

"Apa sih Kaku?" tanya Yumichika yang masih setenagah sadar itu

"Kayaknya Hisa ma Kaien stress tuh, maksud gw pas keluar tadi mereka mesra-mesraan gitu," kata Ikkaku

"Eh, masa?" kata Yumichika kaget

"Yah, lo gak percaya, ayo ikut gw," kata Ikkaku nyeret Yumichika

Saat ke teras Yumichika langsung cengo

"Aku persembahkan, setangkai mawar ini untukmu," kata Kaien

"Makasih.." kata Hisagi mengecup pipi Kaien

"Love u my sweety-pie," kata Kaien tersenyum

"Love u too my Sweet=Honey," kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Ke kamar yuk,"

"Ayuk, tapi gendong yah," kata Hisagi manja

"Iya-iya, apa sih yang gak buat kamu," kata Kaien lalu menggendong Hisagi

"Gila! Kog bisa gini?" kata Yumichika cengo

"Mana gw tau," kata Ikkaku

"ada apa sih?" kata Ichigo

"Eh, Ichi , itu si hisadan Kaien gila deh, kayak orang udah married!" kata yumichika

"What kog bisa?" kata Ichigo cengo

"Ya gak tau," kata Ikkaku

"Trus mereka kemana?" tanya Ichigo

"Katanya ke kamar tuh," kata Yumichika

"Eh.. masa mereka mau ngelakuin "itu" ?"

Karena bingung Ichigo,Ikkaku,yumichika langsung ke kamar Kaien

"Aduh..pelan-pelan dong sayang,"

"Iya sayang,"

"Loh itu kan suara Kaien dan Hisa," kata Ichigo cengo

"iya tuh." Kata Ikkaku

"Aduh, sakit nih,"

"iya, sabar dikit ya sayang,"

Ichigo,Ikkaku, dan Yumichika udah nosebleed..

"Ahhh.. "

"Enak ya Shu-chan,"

"Banget, Kai-kun,"

Ichigo,Ikkaku,dan Yumichika yang penasaran langsung mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut

"Woi! Kalian ngapain! Loh.." Ichigo langsung cengo

"Kalian ngapain?" kata Hisagi bingung

"OOO pijat toh.." kata mereka bernafas lega

"Hhh gw pikir mah itu,"

"Dasar kalian ini,ahh iya Kai di situ.."

"Dasar elo,His napa gw jadi tukang pijit gini?!" kata Kaien keki

"Lo pikir ini gara-gara siapa?!" kata Hisagi emosi

"Iye-iye sorry deh," kata Kaien mengalah

"Tapi kalau pijat, kenapa sampe segitunya bener?"

"ahh enak Kai, maksud lo?"

"Itu loh yang.."

"O yang kayak gini?" kata Kaien mengecup kening Hisagi

"Ehhh!" mereka langsung cengo

"Atau yang kayak gini?" kata Hisagi mengecup pipi Kaien

Yang lain langsung tumbang...

Kaien dan Hisagi langsung ketawa ngakak,

"Makanya jadi orang jangan jahil!" sorak mereka lalu ketawa ngakak

~**FIN~**

* * *

"Yey, Im back with another stress fic," kata Hikary

"Woi, Author.. Gw straight bego!" kata Hisagi protes

"Gw juga,enak aja lo jadiin Yaoi, gw bantai juga lo!" kata Kaien emosi

"Sorry,sorry tapi kalian berdua itu cocok kog, cocok banget malahan," kata Hikary enteng

"Lo bener author, tapi jelas kerenan Hisagi dari pada Kaien, Kaien kan begonya gak ketulungan," kata Rukia yang asik main Chappy cannon

"Ruki! Lo ngehina gw, ya!" kata Kaien semakin emosi

"Udah,udah, sabar, kan puasa," kata Hikary

"Puasa jidat lo! Udah lebaran dodol!" kata Kaien emosi

"Wah, Ruki kakak lo lebih seram ya dari Godzilla kalau ngamuk," kata Hisagi yang lagi gossip

"Emang lo baru tau ya?" kata Rukia

"Iya, padahal orangnya kalem gimana gitu," kata Hisagi

"Bukan hanya kalem, tapi tampangnya itu loh, gak meyakinkan,"kata Hikary yang ikutan menggosip

"Sialan lo! Ngegossipingw lo!"

"Hwa! Kabur!" kata HisaRuki

"Review,please!" kata hikary yang nyusul HisaRuki


End file.
